In The Middle Of The Night
by Lennatha
Summary: After an argument, Yuffie has to go apologise to Vincent. FLUFFY! - I may continue this as a story if people want me to. ONESHOTCUTENESS. YuffiexVincent


**Ta Da!! A one-shot I've had hidden away for ages... I felt that I owed my 'When Sparks Fly' readers at least THAT much...**

**A nice little fic about Vincent And Yuffie. I am not sure if I got Vinny right here, but he didn't do much so yeah xD**

**I don't own any one Maybe the dress Yuffie has in black ;)** **Review please.**

* * *

It was dark

It was dark. She could hear the sound of Cid coughing in the room above. She heard the loud snores of Barret in the room opposite, the soft slow deep breaths of Tifa in the bed besides her. She heard most of the gang asleep, but one. She didn't hear him. She knew where he would be. He would be sitting by that window looking out on the moon brooding about_ her_. Why he wouldn't stop thinking about _her_ was oblivious to girl. She knew it. She knew she had no idea what was going through his head, other than hating her for her cruel words she shouted at him.

_'Just get over her! She's gone! She never really loved you from what I learnt!'_

She saw the hurt. She saw the anger. She felt the guilt that overwhelmed her when he walked away from her.

She was hurt. She was mad and most of all, she was stupid. She was too caught up in the argument to think about what she was to say to him. She saw the hurt burn into her brown eyes. His ruby red eyes glowed with the anger. The way his brows creased together. The way his face got paler than she thought it would ever get. She hurt him, she knew she did. She wants his forgiveness and his friendship, but his friendship has never been enough ever since the two got talking more.

She remembered saving his life of numerous occasions. She remembered him saving her life on a lot more occasions. She loved the way he just looked at her with that amused smirk of his. The way his eyes glowed made her feel the warmth travel up her body. She never blushed though. No, she couldn't. She didn't want him thinking that she liked him. Or did she? Would it improve things? Would it make things worse? Or would he laugh in her face… no… He would never laugh in her face. Even he wouldn't be that cruel.

She rolled to her side to look out the window. He was on the floor above. Was it worth going up there and apologising to him? She sat up letting the blanket fall revealing her purple night gown that circled low around her cleavage and criss-crossed low on the back. She wore black shorts underneath and still wore the pink ribbon on her arm in remembrance of Aeris.

She pushed the blanket off her and climbed out. She looked to Tifa, a woman who could be a big sister and her best friend, sleeping soundly. The girl crept to the door and gave one last look to Tifa, who was still sleeping. She smiled and opened the door then closed it silently behind her.

The 3rd floor hallway. She had to try and make it upstairs, to his room, undetected. It would be a mission since the male she was to apologise to had super hearing. She scowled at the thought.

She snuck up the stairs and looked down the hall. No Red guarding the area. The lion like creature must be asleep then. She snuck down the hall up to his door and braced her self. Her hand slowly lifted and she thought about it. Will he allow her to talk? Would he just slam the door on her face? What would she do then!? Before anything else could torture her mind with her negative thoughts, her fist tapped the door lightly.

She heard shuffling on the other side and she placed the hand at her side. She winced as the door opened silently and looked up to his red eyes. They were filled with curiosity and hurt, and then he looked at her. His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes narrowed. He started to close the door and she acted on instinct by placing her hands against the door to stop him from closing it on her.

"Please," she whispered, knowing her could very well hear her, "Hear me out." She looked into his eyes and he closed them and then walked away from the door. She took this as his 'come in'. She slid in and closed the door lightly. It was then she could see his appearance. His cloak was off, revealing his tight trousers, his shoes were off, showing his pale feet, and his hair was loose from that bandanna. He looked amazing in her eyes.

"What is it, Yuffie" his voice was deep and quiet it sent shivers down her spine. He was sitting on the window sill, looking out of the full moon.

"I…I…" she stuttered and he looked at her. His eyes seemed to be taking her appearance in. Her face fell to the floor as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"…"

"I wanted to…Apologise…for my behaviour…earlier" she whispered, "I was just so… mad… and… upset… after all that we have been through, all of it. You still sit around thinking about her. After all the information we learnt about her… You still love her and" she paused, not looking at him once, "and she never returned it… Never… but you still care for her… never letting anyone else in and… and it hurt" she heard him move, but her eyes remained on her feet, "I… I felt hurt and angry, so then I went and said that… and then I saw… It hurt you… and I felt bad… and… I had to say sorry" She then looked up to see him a few steps away from her. His red eyes were wide full of an unknown emotion to her, well; she recognised shock, but still.

She knew her cheeks were red. She knew she had made a fool out of herself either way.

"So…" she started again, "I'm Sorry Vincent." His hair was trailing over his face shadowing his eyes. Her eyes slowly travelled back to the ground she stood here awaiting a 'get out' a 'thank you' or anything else. He said nothing. He just stared at her with the emotion she, the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, could not decipher.

"Well…" she started again and looked him in the eyes, "I should be going back-"

"Thank you"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for apologising" he replied, "It… it means a lot to me."

It was after the comment that Vincent did something to shock Yuffie. He pulled her into a hug. A meaningful hug, a Loving hug, a hug Yuffie was willing to melt into.

"You're….Welcome…Vince," she replied making most of the hug he gave her willingly. She returned in by wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his chest, taking in his scent secretly. She felt him slightly tighten his grip and she looked up into his eyes. He had a smile on his face. Her eyes brightened and she returned his smile.

"Good Night, Vincent" she whispered and he nodded releasing her.

"Good Night, Yuffie" he replied his voice sounding slightly distant.

It was either now or never for her. She went on her tip toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a very quick peck on the lips.

She pulled away quickly her cheeks burning then turned for the door. Her hand gripped the handle and she opened it turning to Vincent with a bright smile.

"See you in the morning Vinny!" she giggled and left to go to bed. Her last view of him was his fingers on his lips and a slight smile of his face. His eyes were glazed over with yet another emotion she couldn't decipher, but it looked like a good one.

She skipped quietly all the way to her bed. The softness of Vincent's lips still fresh on her own. That was her first kiss and that was the best kiss she had received, ever…

* * *


End file.
